Boromir's Love
by elarsen09
Summary: Boromir's true love and her experience with the Fellowship until the destruction of the Ring. Shorter abridged edition.


I was born on January 15, 2044 in Rivendell, though I am no direct kinsman of Elrond, I come from something much older. I never knew my parents not even their names were known to me. My mother came to Rivendell while in labor and died during my birth, they say her name was Bamorien. My father is a complete mystery to me but he was said to be a Wood Elf. From what I had been told by Elrond, Aragorn, and Gandalf the majority of my kinsman either left middle earth long before my birth or had been changed and twisted by Sauron into Uruks or Dark Elves. None the less I was born. I had only one companion in my youth,Aragorn. I loved Aragorn more than any of the other people in Rivendell. He was thirteen years older than me and was so kind. I was hurt when he left seven years later. I cried and entertained running away to follow him but my attempts were futile. I learned sword craft and archery by the time I was fifteen and I showed great skill. On my twentieth birthday I set out from Rivendell to explore Middle Earth. I begun by heading west. On the road I met a wizard named Gandalf and we traveled together to a place called the Shire to meet a friend of his called Bilbo. I stayed in the Shire for only a short time and continued on. My journey brought me to Lórien where I stayed for many years. The year before the Great Years I left Lórien for Minas Tirith on a rumor that Gandalf was there. However I managed to get lost and was nearly ambushed by Orcs. I was saved by a band a soldiers from Gondor and taken to Henneth Annûn where their captain would decide what to do with me. I asked why they could not simply let me go free and they said it was not their decision. I was bound, blindfolded, and my weapons were taken from me. When my blindfold was removed I saw that I was in a cave and several soldiers were standing around me. The soldier standing in front of me had fair hair and I guessed this to be their captain.

"I'm sorry you had to be brought here. I've told my men a hundred times to use their own judgment before bringing anyone here seeing as it's such a hassle for everyone involved. My name is Boromir son of Denethor Steward of Gondor."

"I'm Caladhiel and it is perhaps better that I got lost in the first place seeing as I was lost to begin with. I was on my way to Minas Tirith to find Gandalf, though I assume he has already left."

"That is correct about two days ago in fact. Men you may leave us, I doubt that she is of any threat to us." They left without a word. "I would be honored Lady if you would stay here with me for as long as you are able because I long for some company other than that of my men."

I agreed to stay. The first night we stayed up for hours talking of things, he of his family and me of the places I had traveled. I found him to be kind and I enjoyed his company very much. I stayed for what seemed like an eternity but was only about six months. My time was not idlely spent I took part in the daily rounds. I grew to love Boromir and he me. One night when we were both on the night watch he and another guard came to my post.

"Come with me Caladhiel there is something I wish to discuss with you."

We went into the cave, into Boromir's personal living space. There was a small fire with a pot over it several fur blankets on the floor and rose petals on the floor.

"Please sit Cala," he had taken to calling me Cala, especially when we were alone, I sat. "You have been here for sometime and I have enjoyed your company. This is my way of thanking you. Let us sit and talk as we have always done, we will not be interrupted as I have put my younger brother Faramir in charge. There is something of great importance that I wish to discuss with you."

"What is that?"

"I have become immensely fond of you over these months in fact I would say that I love you more than any other woman. I am not young but you being an elf are no younger. I want you to take this ring, it was one of my mothers she gave one to my brother, or rather left them to us, to give to the woman we wanted to marry and I believe I have found her. Please take it and be my wife."

"I do love you and I think I have loved you since I first met you, but," he silenced my lips with a kiss, a tender sweet passionate kiss that awakened something deep in me, and I returned it. "I will marry you, now if that is your wish." He slid the ring on my finger and took me in his arms with sweet kisses. These kisses soon turned into hot passionate kisses of desire for each other. I began to unlace his doublet and he my stay. My dress slid down around me as I unlaced he breeches. We made love and I never wanted it to end. After we cuddled with a fir wrapped around us.

"I love you Cala. When it is time for me to return to Minas Tirith you will come with me. I shall write my father tomorrow and tell him of our marriage. Now sleep for you will always be safe in my arms."

We slept very late the next day and when we went to join the other men they were all cheering and applauding for us. I was taken into many rough hugs by the men congratulating me and wishing me nothing but happiness. That day I was not permitted to do any work and that following day I departed Henneth Annûn, alone. It was the twentieth of June and Sauron had attacked Osgiliath. All the men left Henneth Annûn and Boromir told me he would be back and to stay in the cave with the small garrison of men. That night I had horrible dreams of Boromir dying and his child growing up without him and I knew they were dreams of prophesy and would come true. I gathered what food I would need and headed north to Rivendell. My journey was difficult as it seemed every morning I was ill and my courses had not come since I had left. When I arrived at Rivendell in September I was not ill as much but my courses had still not come and I knew why. I was about three months gone with child and I knew it was Boromir's. I did not tell anyone in Rivendell. My time was mostly spent with Bilbo and Arwen. I believe they both guessed or maybe even knew I was with child though I did not tell them. I had been in Rivendell for about a month when Gandalf reached Rivendell. On the night of the twenty fourth of October I was out walking around as I had become custom to doing when I could not sleep. The next day was to be the Council of Elrond and I could not sleep I was to be the only woman present and I had not talked to the others who would be present. I was on my way to the stable when I heard a horse on the path behind me and a familiar voice.

"Lady, what are you doing up so late? Everyone else is asleep and so should you be."

"Boromir?" I turned and what I saw confirmed what I had heard.

"Cala? What are you doing here? I'm glad to see you are safe but why did you run off like that?"

"I'm with child, it's yours. I was scared because I had a vision the day you left of your death and our child never knowing his father. I figured if I left it would change things. I'm in my fourth month."

"You are silly and I still love you more than ever I was so worried that something dreadful had happened to you. Come let us go to bed we'll discuss everything later."

The next morning the Council of Elrond began. I was sat next to an elf and a dwarf. The morning was started by the recounting of the tale of the Ring of Power, of Sauron's ring. It concluded around midday with a break for lunch. I ate my meal with Boromir and when the Council reconvened the young Hobbit next to Bilbo named Frodo brought forth the Ring. We began to discuss ways to get rid of the Ring and the dwarf I was sitting next to, Gimli, tried to destroy it with his hammer when he did I saw Frodo cringe as though it had hurt him. Elrond said that to destroy the Ring it had to be cast into the fires of Mt. Doom. My mind blanked out after that for a time. I was told later that during that time I was staring at the Ring. What I do recall is an eye wreathed in fire looking through me to my unborn child. Then everyone was standing up and yelling. Frodo said he would take the Ring to Mordor. From that point Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, three other Hobbits, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and myself said we would accompany Frodo. There was slight protest against the Hobbits and great protest against me. I told them if they tried to make me stay I would run away and track them with every skill I had. Finally Elrond consented to let me going saying that my fate too was bound with the Ring. And with that the Council adjourned.

"You're not coming with us."

"I am an you will not stop me Boromir. I love you but honestly think about the elves are leaving. If they leave here so do I which means that I will never be coming back and you will never see your child while if I go with you I can be safely taken to Gondor or even Rohan where I will be safe and where I will stay until the Ring is destroyed. I know the risks I will be in because I am with child but so long as I am careful which I will be I should be safe enough."

"I know you will come with us regardless of what we say but I wish there was another way to get you to Gondor safely."

"I know."

I let my pregnancy remain a secret until December 24, the day before we departed. Everyone now greatly protested my coming but understood my reasoning behind traveling with them. At the very least they would leave me in Lórien if I could not continue on to Rohan or Gondor. We tried to take the pass through Caradhras but the snow made it impossible. On the thirteenth of December we were attacked by wolves in the morning and reached the West-gate of Moria. On the fifteenth we met with trouble, Orcs and a Cave Troll. I was sent down a back stair before the others and shot through the door when I could. The others soon joined me and we had to continue on without a light for a time. None of the others were injured and we were near the East-gate. It was this day that Gandalf fought the Balrog on the Bridge of Khazad-dûm and fell. We wanted to stop to cry and mourn our loss but Aragorn forced us onward. That night we reached Nimrodel and two days later Caras Galadhon. I mourned for the loss of Gandalf and Boromir tried to console me. My baby began to move more frequently and by the sixteenth of February we departed Lórien. We traveled in boats down stream for about ten days and camped at Parth Galen where Frodo would have to decide what to do with the Ring. The next day we were attacked by Orcs. I was in the woods looking for Boromir when I found him he had his sword drawn and told me to get up the tree that there we Orcs and I needed to get up there now. I climbed high up so I would not be seen. As I looked down I saw a particularly large Uruk coming over the hill with several others. Merry and Pippin were running towards Boromir and he was blowing his horn and trying to protect them. The large Uruk pierced Boromir with several arrows and the other Uruks took Merry and Pippin before Aragorn and the others arrived. Aragorn killed the large Uruk as I climbed down the tree to help Boromir. I begun to try to pull an arrow from his chest he stopped me.

"It is too late for me Cala am I done. I pray you make it to Minas Tirith so my father may see our child. I am sorry I will never get to see it born and grown. I love you more than anything in this world."

"No, please don't leave me. You have to stay. I need you! This is your child! What am I going to do without you?" I collapsed beside him in racking sobs. Aragorn came and spoke to Boromir and the last thing he said was "Take care of her. Get her somewhere safe."

"Caladhiel we must go put his body to rest."

We put his body in one of the boats, the other boat was tied on the other side of the river which meant Frodo and Sam were going on to Mordor alone. We, the remaining 4, chose to follow the ones who took Merry and Pippin. I stayed with them for a time but when we close in on the Orcs I turn south towards Edoras and on my way I find a wild horse and named it Calatál and it bore me with light foot fall at face paces. Before I reached Edoras I was overtaken by Gandalf and the others. Gandalf explained his fight with the Balrog and his rebirth, if you will. I was now in my eighth month of my pregnancy and believed I would be staying in Edoras. When we arrived in Edoras Théoden was under the influence of Saruman by means of his underling Grima Wormtounge. Gandalf was able to heal Théoden and he cast out Grima. But it seemed our troubles were not over. Théoden, fearing an attack on Edoras, chose to take the entire city and pull back into the safety of Helm's Deep. The Battle of the Hornburg began that night and much to my chagrin I stayed with the women and children. The following morning the others set out for Isengard and I refused to be left behind. I said if it looked like there was danger I would turn back to Helm's Deep. We arrived at Isengard to find the two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, eating and drinking. They told us that Saruman was locked up in the tower and the Ents had destroyed Isengard. When wee tried to talk to Saruman he cast a large round stone at us, it was one of the lost seeing stones. That night when we made camp I noticed something odd about Pippin, it seemed whenever he was alone his mind was somewhere else. I went to sleep early. When I awoke it was late, still dark in fact, I had a terrible nightmare of death and destruction that ended with me seeing that great fiery eye. There was a great commotion outside and logically I went to go see what was the matter. Pippin lay on the ground as if dead. Gandalf said some words to him and Pippin awoke with a start. He said he touched the stone, not because he wanted to but because he had to, and he had seen the eye and it had spoke to him.

"He knows we're here for he found me too, just before this commotion he found me in my dream."

"Don't be silly Caladhiel."

"I know what I saw Aragorn. Peregrin and I must leave here or you will all be in great danger."

Now it was Gandalf who spoke. "Caladhiel do you think Calatál can carry you quickly without much trouble to your baby?"

"She can. But enough talk we must go, now!"

We departed for Minas Tirith. It took us four days with minimal stops to reach Minas Tirith. Immediately we were taken before Denethor, I was fearful for I do not believe he ever knew of my marriage to Boromir and especially our child that I was carrying.

"Gandalf you come with strange company. Perhaps you come to explain this?" He held up Boromir's horn.

Pippin related the tale of Boromir's death and swore service to Denethor if he would have it. I felt as though I would go largely unnoticed by Denethor for he had either not seen me or did not care when he finally took notice of me.

"You come here with a pregnant elf maid? Why should she come to Minas Tirith? Why did she not leave Middle Earth?"

"Because my Lord, when I began this journey I was under the impression that the father of this child that I now bear would bring me safely here. Unfortunately your son, my husband and love, was pierced with several arrows and it was too late to save him."

"My son? Then are you the mysterious maiden that he mentioned in a letter when he was stationed in Henneth Annûn? Then I may yet live to see my grandchild. You are welcome my daughter, when you are settled and clean I would like to speak with you more."

I was surprised he took so well to me, although I think it's only because he knows Boromir's legacy and his for that matter would continue on through my child. I was settled into the Houses of Healing for mere safety since it was possible that the baby could come at any moment. In my time spent with Denethor I realized that he was changed and continued to change every time we spoke. He was like a man possessed sometimes and other times I caught what must have been the kind man he once was. I remember the day when Denethor sent Faramir to Osgiliath he seemed consumed by hate and regret that Faramir was alive and not Boromir. Faramir returned a few days later wounded quite terribly and the attacks on Minas Tirith began. It was upon seeing Faramir so injured that Denethor lost his mind in his grief. He tried to kill Faramir and himself on a funeral pyre but in the end, had it not been for Gandalf's intervention, he killed only himself. I had much to do in the Houses of Healing the next couple of days what with all the soldiers who were wounded and needed dressings changed and such. I was kept company by Éowyn and Faramir though they mostly kept to themselves. On the twenty fourth of March I went into labor. It was excruciating and lasted until the next day. I was later told that the same time my son was brought into the world the Dark Tower fell. There was only one name I could think of for my son and that was Boromir and it later years he would grow to look very much like his father. My story ends here for the rest is similar to the ends of the others story I remained in Middle Earth and traveled often to see all of them.


End file.
